Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a signal detection method and device, and more particularly to a signal detection method and device for a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Power Line Communication (PLC), a communication technology developed in the recently years, transmits packets, data or information through existing power lines. As the coverage and penetration rate of power lines are far greater than current various types of wired communication lines, users may carry out data transmission through power sockets without involving additionally deployed lines.
Signal transmission in a PLC system is often accompanied by power transmission, and is thus prone to interference of noises and direct-current (DC) signals. In the prior art, for signal detection, a delay correlator is disposed at a receiver to determine a repetitive period signal in a preamble signal. However, in the above signal detection based on delay correlation, the preamble signal may not be successfully detected in the presence of large noises. Particularly in a PLC network, signal detection may be quite challenging due to the presence of large noises. Further, signal detection errors may also be caused due to excessively large DC signals in a channel, hence reducing the reliability of signal determination and degrading the overall signal processing efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for a signal detection method for solving the above issues.